


but i know you adore me

by lettertotheworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, can u guys believe i get to use that tag now, it's time for a beach date, post e126
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettertotheworld/pseuds/lettertotheworld
Summary: “I don’t know when it was for me,” Beau admits, and Yasha meets her gaze when she looks over at her. “All I know is that ever since we met, you’ve taken up a certain amount of space in me.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	but i know you adore me

**Author's Note:**

> raise ur hand if ur still reeling from the ep

Beau follows her through the crowded coastal city, and Yasha watches her admiring the nightlife as they make their way to the beach. Beau is beautiful like this, painted in pink and orange hues beneath the sunset. She only halfway knows what she’s doing, had taken Beau’s hand and promised a night of downtime. A reprieve. Beau will squeeze her hand occasionally, either to make sure Yasha is still there or because she is nervous. Yasha is nervous, so she squeezes back.

She has no reason to be nervous, has no room for it among all of her other feelings. Excitement, anticipation, longing. But still it remains, and it doesn’t leave.

When Yasha leads her onto the beach, their feet hitting the sand, a bit of her relents to the peace this place tends to bring. It’s almost perfect here, the sea foam waves crashing onto the shore and then retreating. The watercolor sky. It’s a new feeling, one untouched by her previous experiences. She likes places that make her feel calm. She loves the beach. She loves Beau.

They make it to a more secluded area, close enough to the ocean to see it, but far enough away that the noise doesn’t drown them out. There is an intricate setup in this space, one that Yasha has put together. It is comprised of flowers and wine and food, all scattered atop a blanket in the sand with just enough room for two people.

She watches Beau closely, watches her take in the scenery and wishes she could hear her thoughts. Maybe she’s gotten it wrong. She hasn’t cared for someone in a long time, and she’s forgotten the steps like it’s a bad dance.

“It’s not much,” she says, thinks it’s nothing compared to what Beau had given her.

“What?” Beau says, shakes her head. “No, it’s perfect.”

“I thought it might be my turn,” she says, “to do something nice for you.”

“We’re taking turns?” Beau asks with a grin, and Yasha feels her lips quirk.

She drops her hand and gestures for Beau to sit, and Beau does, settles in on the blanket that Yasha has prepared everything on. She glances at the flowers, plucked and arranged in a small bouquet at the center.

Yasha opens the wine first.

“I borrowed this from Carlos,” she says.

“Borrowed,” Beau echos.

“It’s nothing like yours, but it’s something.”

“What about the rest of this stuff?” Beau asks, and Yasha offers her a small smile.

“The fish market,” she says, remembers it fondly, and she wonders if Beau would consider that a date, all the way back then. Probably not. There were too many loose ends at that point, too much uncertainty. But in her heart, it will always hold a reserved space.

Beau exhales a laugh, the lingering ghost of a smile playing at her lips as she watches Yasha pour the wine into glasses.

“You knew then, didn’t you?” Beau wonders, and Yasha’s heart stalls at the question. That she has been carrying around this love for Beau and has only recently set it down.

“I did,” she says, and it’s dizzying, being able to say these things now.

She hands Beau a glass and takes a sip from her own, watches Beau as she looks out at the ocean. Her hair is coming loose from a day’s wear, and Yasha wants to pull it the rest of the way, wants to run her fingers through it and melt into her.

“I don’t know when it was for me,” Beau admits, and Yasha meets her gaze when she looks over at her. “All I know is that ever since we met, you’ve taken up a certain amount of space in me.”

Beau’s eyes are bright, burning under the sunset, and Yasha reaches out, places a hand against Beau’s cheek. It feels strange, to no longer have to fight her instincts. To be able to lean in and kiss Beau because she wants to.

Beau sways forward when Yasha pulls away, chasing her lips, and Yasha smiles.

“Should we eat?”

The clear sky dotted with stars hangs above them as they lie in the sand, their hair drying thick with sea salt, their clothes drying on their bodies. Yasha lets her eyes close, lulled by Beau’s presence and the phantom weight of the water pushing against her body. They are coasting on fumes, tipsy from the wine, their limbs heavy from wading in the water.

“This has been nice,” Beau says, and Yasha looks over at her to see her gazing up at the stars. “One more night before we go back to everything.”

“Yeah,” Yasha says, because there are still battles to be won. “One more night.”

But right now, she can allow herself this moment with Beau. She can let herself sink into this, stargazing and beach dwelling.

She thinks it’s something she could get used to, thinks Nicodranas would be a nice place to go once all of this is over. Once everyone goes their separate ways. Because they will, someday. Maybe she will come here. Maybe she and Beau…

But no. No, that’s too far off, and this is still so new, so untouched. She won’t muddle it by pumping it full of hope.

Eventually, they do go back to the Opal Archways, to the Lavish Chateau. They linger in the lobby, neither of them quite ready to give this up yet.

“Do you want to grab a drink?” Beau asks, gestures to the bar where Carlos is cleaning glasses, and Yasha smiles.

“Of course,” she says.

They make their way over to the bar and Beau orders drinks for them, and they are placed before them within moments.

“To…our second date,” Beau says, and it sounds like a question, the way she phrases it, but Yasha raises her glass and taps it against Beau’s.

“And to many more,” she says, and they drink.

Yasha doesn’t mean to drink so much, and she’s sure Beau doesn’t either. But it’s an attractive option given their current circumstance. It requires no thought, and after weeks of fretting and fighting and freezing, putting her mind at ease is exactly what she needs.

The world spins a bit as she leaves her seat. As they walk up the stairs, Beau stumbles a bit on the fourth or fifth step, and Yasha has to use her dull reflexes to reach out and steady her, a hand on her arm for a brief moment before she pulls away.

“Thanks,” Beau murmurs, and Yasha smiles.

“I wouldn’t let you fall,” she promises, and Beau stares at her for a moment like what she wants to say is stuck in her throat.

They make their way to their room, and Yasha sparks up a candle in the corner of the room to give them light as Beau shuts the door behind them.

When she turns back to Beau, Beau reaches out and carefully touches Yasha’s cheek, fingertips grazing over skin as Yasha’s heart leaps to her throat.

“You had sand on your face,” Beau says softly, and Yasha brings her hand up to rest on Beau’s wrist, holding her there, letting her fingers linger on her cheekbone, and she leans in slowly, slowly, kisses her just the same.

She does notice Beau’s initial intake of breath, sharp and shaky as their lips meet. It’s a careful navigation, tenuous, and Yasha melts into it, feels Beau doing the same, tilting her head and bringing her other hand to rest on Yasha’s other cheek, cradling her face.

She still has hold of Beau’s wrist, lets it slide to her forearm as her other hand finds Beau’s waist, wrapping an arm around her, and she wonders if Beau feels this, too. A highly dangerous number of fireworks behind her eyes. A pattern of butterflies dancing in her stomach. A coil of desire clenching tightly around her.

It is both too much and not enough, and Yasha finds herself craving more, more as she backs Beau against the wall. More as Beau sighs into her mouth.

She lets her hand fall to Beau’s thigh, hiking it up around her hip as their lips meet over and over, and Yasha is dizzy with want.

When she sucks softly at Beau’s bottom lip, Beau moans softly in the back of her throat, and it centers Yasha, brings her back to the here and now, and she pulls away, watches Beau’s chest heave as she pants. She rests her forehead against Beau’s, then brings her mouth to Beau’s ear.

“I’m going to take your shirt off for you,” she says, because they are still damp with saltwater, and Beau hums.

“Please.”

She lifts Beau’s shirt up, past her shoulders, over her head, and she lets it fall to the floor. Beau returns the favor, lifts Yasha’s shirt over her head for her, and Yasha lets her fingers roam over Beau’s abdomen, to her back, dancing along her spine, and Beau arches up into her, pulling her closer and drawing their mouths back together.

It’s softer, this one, and it makes Yasha ache with all the love she has in her.

Yasha pulls away first, bumping her nose against Beau’s with a smile.

“We have an early morning,” she reminds Beau, but Beau just grins.

“All the more reason, right?”

Yasha exhales a tired, content breath as Beau draws her back in.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever wants to chat about these dorks can find me @nydoorinn on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
